My life
by unnamed
Summary: E&T A girl gave him a life of his own... Read and Review
1. My life

My life

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura

Eriol P.O.V.

I can't sleep again… years have passed and I still have the same problem. I still can't move on… I still can't forget about you…

I slowly reach out for the picture frame bringing it closer to me for me to examine, feeling the cold steel glazing my fingertips. I look into it, my vision slowly scanning the picture. Memories come flashing back all of them still crisp and clear as if they happened just a moment ago.

My vision stops as my eyes gazed at your frozen figure. Everything that has happened now is different from what I—I mean Clow Reed intended. He had everything planned, but unexpected things happened… love got in the way…

I put the picture back at the table and turned and covered the sheets around me and closed my eyes… but you're still there… how can you cause such happiness and pain to my existence?

Oddly enough when I'm suppose to feel negative about you… I'm not… I want to thank you even… up until now… everything I have felt since the start of my existence I feel as if it wasn't that of my own.

The feelings are all known to me as I have felt already in my past life. But the things that I have felt when I with you… are all new to me, you have brought life to me… feelings that I can call my own… So I thank you…

My world slowly grows dark but… I clearly know that I will always love you… Tomoyo Daidouji… the girl who has given me life…

Short ei? Oh well…. Just wanted to try this! (I dedicate this to my friend! XD she wanted an E & T so I decided to write one for her! Thanks for being a good friend!)


	2. I want to know

My Life

By: unnamed

Chapter 2: I want to know…

Tomoyo P.O.V.:

I still can remember you…

You are a friend of mine… People would address you as Clow Reed, but to me you are Eriol Hirigizawa… the quiet one…

We haven't seen each other for years but I still can remember you… from how you look to how you would talk…

I have so many questions for you… I don't know where to start…

Like why do you look at me with such eyes? The way you would look at me is different from the way you look at Sakura or any one else… I am aware because you're eyes cause uneasiness in me each time you would look at me…

Another one is why is it that when we talk I feel so easy and I can go on forever talking to you… you sound so concerned and you would make me feel good no matter what happened.

And most of all… Why is it that you care so much for me? This question haunts me… I don't know why… I don't even know why I am so worked up over this… my feelings are always mixed up when it comes to you…

Perhaps because I wish you do… that you do care for me… so that I could know… whether I care for you too…

Another short work… gomen for the late update!


	3. Thank you

My Life

Chapter 3: Thank you…

I'm here… because you asked me too…

It had been only a few days since you arrived… we haven't seen each other for years but I can feel as if little has changed…

You were smiling like you always do as I arrived… it hen nodded at my bodyguards signaling them that everything would be alright… my mom still worries about me…

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san, you're early…"

I smiled back "Iie, I'm just on time."

"I'm just glad that you decided to come with me"

"It's the least I could do for a friend…" I then began to feel a sudden pang in my heart… I don't know why I feel this way but when I looked at you… you were looking down your eyes were filled with bitter sadness…

But then you brushed it off…you're eyes then were back to normal…

"Okay! Let's go then!" you said as we began to head off…

But you're eyes…

-------

"We had a hard time at the airport because since I left Spinel Sun in the bag, as they went through the X-ray machine they thought he was an animal. The custom officers then began to open the baggage…"

I smiled as you continued on with your story… we're at a restaurant you then began to talk about you're experience the airport as we waited for the food… It has been a long time since we have done this… I couldn't help but miss our conversations… I keep on remembering the times when we would talk to each other to no end… I felt a small curve in my lips as I smiled a bit at the memory…

"You seem to be happy about something" I was able to snap out of reverie and took notice of your sudden attention at me.

"Gomen, I seem to have been talking too much…"

I put my head down in embarrassment as the temperature in my cheeks began to rise.

"Iie, I was just reminiscing about the times when we used to talk to each other…"

It was then you're turn to turn red.

"Really?"

"Un… go on now…"

"ahh yess… uhmm… we then began to talk to the custom officers…"

--------

We then began to walk at the park as we continued on with our conversation… I really enjoyed talking with you… I miss it more now as we began to talking again… before I knew it I noticed that we were holding hands already… I felt my self blush at the thought but I didn't want to let go… you're hand was so warm…

We then began to walk thru the park as the night continued…

"Why don't we lay here as we watch the stars?"

I nodded and proceeded to lay down… my hand never leaving yours… the stars were beautiful, I then took notice that you were staring at me… my cheeks then began to grow warm as I asked…

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" your hand then touched my cheek and I felt my entire body tingle all over "I just wanted to thank you…"

I was confused… "Why? What did I do…?" Your hand then began to move across my cheek wreaking havoc on my senses…

You're eyes then suddenly turned serious… "Because you gave me a life of my own…"

I then felt confused at your answer and before I could ask you began to explain… "Back then… I felt as if I wasn't living my own life… everything seems so familiar and I haven't felt anything that I haven't felt before…"

I then nodded as I waited for you to continue… "You have made me felt something that I never have felt before… Love…"

You're eyes then stared deep into mine filled with emotion… as your lips uttered… "I love you, Tomoyo…"

I was in shock… but I then felt something inside me emotions rushing… the confusing feelings that I used to feel felt so clear now…

I know now what I should say… "I love you too, Eriol…"

You then began to move closer and your lips slowly covered mine… electricity flowed into my body as our kiss lasted… our lips then parted… and your hot breath was tickling with my senses as your eyes then stared into mine…

"Arigatou… Tomoyo"

You then hold me close… darkness enveloped me… but I knew everything is going to be all right…

--------

finished! Finally! Yey!  
for my friend! XD take care and know that I'll always be there to help you! You can count on me! XD


End file.
